Seismo
Seismo is one of the main characters of the Mixels series. He is part of the Cragsters as well as their secondary member. Personality Seismo operates in a similar manner to how Meltus does: he is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance and Abilities Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey unibrow covering the top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Covering his mouth, he has a big, toothless jaw that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large and grey, though their bottoms are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Seismo can use his feet as a jackhammer, stomping down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. This can also be used to cause an avalanche to bury Nixels. Biography Seismo had a largely unknown childhood. However, he managed to gain a taste for Coconapples, resulting in their transformation into his favorite food at some point in the past. Animated Series Seismo made his animated debut in the episode Coconapple Corundum, where Zorch, up to his old acts, cons him into causing damage through a Murp. Zorch manages to succeed in doing his trick, and Seismo voices his dislike of him, only to get knocked out by the falling coconapple which Zorch got his hands on and ate. In the episode Cookironi Chaos, Seismo realized that his elder brother Krader had the last cookironi. This caused a 3-way clash which ended up tearing the cookironi to shreds. In Electrorock, Seismo and his brothers did a digging contest. Seismo and Shuff escaped to the surface, but Krader lost his direction and wound up in the MOuntain City. Seismo and Shuff saved him, but it turns out Teslo and the other Electroids were actually doing their Annual Dance Party, so the Cragsters joined in the fun with the Electroids. Seismo makes his debut in his alias as one of Flain's "Cragster Compadres" (Cragster Companions) when Flain invites him to his homeland, the Magma Wastelands. Their attempt to have fun is ruined when Nixels ambush them, but the duo manage to mix with their cubit, and the Nixels are banished back to their homeworld. Seismo makes a cameo appearance in the episode Murp, attending a party hosted by Teslo. Seismo and his fellow partygoers are burned up (but survive) when they get caught in an explosion Flain and Krader make from their mix when it crashes into the tree where Shuff hung a ballooñata. As a result, Teslo was depressed by his failure to have fun. In the episode Another Nixel, Major Nixel sends his minions to steal cubits, but Seismo and Zaptor retaliate by using a stolen cubit to mix together and zap the Major. In the episode Rockball, Seismo and his brothers are in a free-for-all. Flain joins in, joining with Krader, and Seismo and Shuff team up to form the second team. Flain accidentally ignites Seismo's ball with his head flame, and Krader accidentally bombs his brothers. As a result, Mixelball is invented. Seismo and Vulk team up and mix together. Seismo makes a cameo appearance in the episode Balk's Party, where Balk is hosting his birthday party at the top floor of a high-rise building and invited Seismo. Seismo makes his debut as a damsel in distress in the episode Epic Comedy Adventure. Major Nixel bombs him with the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but Seismo is reverted to his normal form when Flain, and the other tribal leaders fetch Rainbow Cubits. The operation turns out to be a success. Seismo makes his last appearance in the series in A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig, where the Nixels send him a Mixamajig Key. Seismo and his brothers find that this is a scam that the Nixel King spun to avenge his past defeats. They and the other Mixels then combine and defeat the villain by ripping out his core, before residing in Mixopolis which the Mixopolis Construction Force reveals. Names In Other Languages Seismo earned his English name from Seismus, which is Greek for Earthquake. In Latin, Seismo's name is changed to Terraemōtus (a pun on terrae mōtus (movement of the Earth), which declines like a Second Declension Noun. In Spanish, Seismo is called Temblor, which is a pun on the English "tremble". His name in French is Séisme, a pun on Seismus. In Galician and Italian, it is Sismoto and Sismo, respectively. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Good Category:Mixels Heros Category:Lego Heroes